


The Drake Twins

by shengge



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC)
Genre: Bat Family, Child Neglect, Gen, Janet and Jack Drake are bad parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengge/pseuds/shengge
Summary: 比利·巴特森和蒂姆·德雷克是一对出生时就分开的双胞胎。
Kudos: 7





	The Drake Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Drake Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431479) by [JustAnotherObsessedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl). 



比利视角  


我带着微笑走进教室，校长对监护权的规则很宽容，所以学校一半的人都和我一样；街头的孩子想接受教育，但不想被发现后被送回寄养系统。

“提摩西？”一个困惑的声音在我身后轻拍着我的肩膀问道。

我转过身去，看到了上个月开始在这所学校工作的导师道格拉斯先生，他原本是一位家庭教师，“对不起，先生，我想你把我和别人弄混了。我是威廉·巴特森，或者叫我比利也行。”

他摇了摇头，“你看起来就像我在哥谭辅导过的一个男孩。”他拿出手机，给我看一张他和一群学生的照片，其中一个和我长得一模一样。

“哇，”我盯着照片低声说，“真奇怪。”

“非常奇怪。”他点点头，给我拍了张照，然后跑开了。

这……很奇怪。但现在我的历史课要迟到了。

那天晚些时候，在英语课上，坐在我旁边的那个女孩曼迪拍了拍我的肩膀，“比利”她低声说。

“怎么了曼迪？”在确定老师没有注意到我们之后，我问道。

“你上了新闻。”她低声给我看她的手机。

我看到上面写着。

德雷克家有双胞胎吗?

德雷克继承人的一位家庭教师给我们发了一张照片(照片上的比利看起来很困惑)，照片上是一个在福西特市上学的小男孩，威廉·巴特森。经过搜索发现，他是两名考古学家的儿子。这两名考古学家曾多次与德雷克一家共事，但在他们的儿子出生后就失去了联系。巴特森一家悲惨地死于一场实地考察事故中，把他们的儿子留给了寄养系统。

我停止阅读。他们认为我和蒂莫西·德雷克是双胞胎，但那是不可能的……不是吗?

“这是真的吗?”曼迪好奇地问。

“我不知道。”我平静地承认。

幸运的是，今天的最后一节课的下课铃响了，我去参加一个联盟的任务直到凌晨3点才回来，这成功地分散了我的注意力。

第二天午饭后，老师叫住我，把我送到办公室。

“嗨!”我向坐在桌旁的女士打招呼:“我是比利，有人叫我到办公室来。”

她向我投来歉意的目光:“巴特森先生，一位社工来见您了。”

我呆住了，注意到坐在旁边的那个穿着讲究的女人，“你好，比利!我是安娜。我们能聊几分钟吗?”

“当然”我点了点头，然后坐在她旁边，知道在这件事中我并没有选择权，“你想谈什么?”

“我不知道你是否知道，但你昨天上了新闻。”女士说着，“德雷克的律师打电话给我们的办公室,想要你的DNA测试,富裕家庭常用的过程,以确保你是他们的孩子,而不是只是看起来像。”

我皱眉，“德雷克想看看我是否是他们的儿子?”

她皱了一下眉头，“嗯，没有。德雷克先生和德雷克太太在海外，联系不上，只是他们的律师以一种他认为他们想要的方式行事。”

我爱我的父母，我不想要一个新的富有的名字。我自己一个人过得很好。

她又笑了:“来吧。测试不会花太长时间，然后我们就能让你在你的新家安顿下来了！听起来怎么样？”

我没有回答她，我只是拿起我的包，默默地跟着她。

在他们采集了血液和口腔拭子后，他们告诉我需要一周的时间来做这个测试，当结果出来的时候，他们会告诉我的社工。

我的好奇心赢了，我决定呆在家里直到我得到结果。我要确定巴特森一家是我的亲生父母。

一个星期后，当我醒来的时候，我看到闪烁的灯光和人们在集体宿舍外面大喊大叫。

我穿好衣服去厨房，看到安娜在等我，“怎么了?”我问她。

她转向我，“实验室里有人把结果泄露给了媒体。”

我的眼睛睁得大大的，“你是说德雷克一家真的是我的父母?”

她点点头，“我们终于联系上他们了，他们一小时内就会来接你。”

接我……他们是从哥谭来的，我要搬去哥谭了！蝙蝠侠的城市和无超能力区域，我得想办法溜回福西特市去巡逻，我要给德雷克家和我的新双胞胎换一个地方，我一直想要个兄弟。

  
三个小时后，德雷克一家没敲门就走了进来，“你一定是安娜·沃克吧?”杰克握着她的手说:“对不起，我们迟到了。”

“我是，”她点点头，“没事的。这是比利。”

杰克朝我微笑，“很高兴见到你，威廉。有什么需要我们签字的吗?”

珍妮特甚至不看我一眼，疯狂地用手机发短信。

安娜让他们在微笑告别我之前先收拾一下。

我不情愿地跟着这对夫妇走出去，希望我的第一印象是错误的。前门一打开，媒体就开始大声提问，到处都是灯光。

“德雷克太太!你儿子是怎么沦落到福克特市的街头的?”

珍妮特对这些报道微笑着说:“巴特森和我、杰克在同一支考古队。我和玛丽莲同时怀孕并一起生了孩子，我们都有一个黑头发蓝眼睛的男孩，我的一个儿子一定是在什么地方和玛丽莲交换的，当他们中的一个去世时，我们相信那是蒂莫西的双胞胎。

“威廉的原名是什么?”

杰克回答说:“我们从未给过他答案。他去世的时候我们都很伤心，我们想继续生活，给他取名字让我们感觉更真实。”

对其他人来说，他们心碎的样子和声音都是真实的，但我从事英雄事业已经有一段时间了，我可以看到表象下的无聊。他们并不在乎他们认为我是怎么死的。

又问了几个问题，拍了几张尴尬的全家福照片后，他们带我去了一辆豪华轿车，在开往哥谭市的整整三个小时车程中，他们一直用手机打电话，完全不理我。

当我们到达那里时，豪华轿车停在一座巨大的豪宅前，我跟着他们进去，他们终于对我说:"威廉，我们今晚就回阿根廷。早上会有一位家庭教师在这里评估你的学习情况，并安排一个合适的时间表，你会带他们去理发、买新衣服，并学习如何举止得体。"珍妮特告诉我，仍然没有看我,"明白吗?"

哇，这个女人很冷酷,"是的。"

杰克扬起眉毛,"是什么?"

"是的，德雷克太太,"我试着说，但他们皱着眉头,"......妈妈?"我尽力了。

他们点头说:"你们要称呼我们为父母。"

也许我应该今晚就跑回我那废弃的公寓大楼，我想他们不会太在乎的。

"父亲，母亲。"一个和我一样的声音从楼梯上传来。

我转头看向那个穿着考究，彬彬有礼，但看起来很胆小的男孩。

"什么事，提摩西?"珍妮特说话生硬。

"我看到新闻了,"他平静地说,"这是我的双胞胎兄弟吗?你在报纸上提到过他?"

杰克哼了一声，“显而易见，如果你连这个问题都不能理解的话，我想我就该和你的导师谈谈了。”

我走到蒂莫西面前，把他拉到楼上，离德雷克的父母远远的,"我是比利。"

他放松了僵硬的姿势，羞涩地朝我笑了笑,"蒂姆。很高兴见到你，比利。要我带你去你的房间吗？我早些时候看见女仆把我隔壁的房间布置好了。"

"当然。"我点头跟着他，我不喜欢德雷克的父母，但是蒂姆是我的双胞胎兄弟，我认为一旦他对我温暖起来，走出他的贝壳，我们将非常接近，这是值得交流一段时间。

这个房间看起来像豪华的酒店房间，不是小孩子住的地方。我放下书包，跟着蒂姆走进他的房间，房间里除了有一个书架和整齐的书桌外，其他一切都没什么变化。"那么，你喜欢做什么消遣呢，蒂姆?"

他看了看书架,"我喜欢读书。"

我有种感觉，德雷克从来没有让蒂姆过自己的生活,"酷，你最喜欢读什么书?"

"我没有最喜欢的作品,"他坐在他的床上告诉我，我坐在他旁边,"但是我确实喜欢在我喜欢的作品和作者中循环往复。这周我一直在重读《神探夏洛克》。"

我笑着说:"我去年在公共图书馆读过这些书！他们太棒了！你觉得我可以跟你借吗?"

他更放松了，笑得更开心了。

我们用一整天的时间讨论我们读过的不同的书，互相推荐——这虽然是一件小事，但却是增进感情的良好开端。

那天晚上，我偷偷溜出去，在福西特巡逻，去参加一个正联的会议，然后偷偷溜回我的豪宅，睡在我的大床上。

第二天早上，一个家教给我做测试，安排了一个时间表，告诉我德雷克家想让我学什么，然后有个为他们工作的人带我去购物，买了各种各样价格过高的难看的衣服，看起来和蒂姆一模一样，还有蒂姆的发型。

当我回来的时候，我直接去了他的房间,"嘿，提米!"

他转向我，穿着和我一样的衣服,"真奇怪。就好像他们想让我们变成那些可怕的同步的同卵双胞胎。"

我点头表示同意，然后坐在他旁边,"想看《神秘博士》吗?我以前学校的一个朋友给了我他Netflix账户的密码。"

他咧嘴一笑,"当然——等等，我和韦恩家的邻居是朋友，我答应迪克会把他介绍给我的新兄弟。"

"好吧,"我笑着说,"我们可以下次再看。"很高兴知道他有朋友，我开始怀疑德雷克家是不是把他锁在家里，只有家教陪着他。"你和韦恩家做朋友多久了?"

"哦，大约三年了,"他耸耸肩说,"迪克和我相处得很好，虽然他并不总是在我身边，布鲁斯有时候有点太严肃了。"

"杰森呢?"我问道，想起大约一个月前听说韦恩收养的第二个儿子。

"杰森.....他有一点粗鲁。但一旦你了解了他，你就会发现他很酷。"他解释着"来吧，我们过去。"

我跟着他走出房间,"那么你的父母呢？他们总是……就这样走了?"

"是啊,"他有些伤心地点点头,"他们大部分时间都在海外工作。"

"但他们最后一次和你在一起是什么时候?"我试探的问，想知道我哥哥和他父母的关系是怎样的。

他沉思了一会儿，但似乎对这个问题感到不自在：“我们去年一起参加了一场慈善晚会？"

"晚会不算,"我告诉他,"他们最后一次和你一起度过这一天是什么时候?"

"......哦!"几分钟后，他想起了一些事情,"三年前，他们资助了哥谭市动物园的重新开放，我们花了整个开放日一起探索展品。"他笑着想起了别的事情,"上周我和布鲁斯、迪克和杰森一起去了动物园。我们玩得很开心，一只企鹅出了洋相，做了各种各样的蠢事。"

“我想你在韦恩家花了很多时间。”

他微笑着点了点头,"大部分时间我父母都和他们的那些员工在一起，而且家教也不介意我们放学后去上课。"

他把我领到后花园的一堵高墙前，然后拉下一个隐藏的梯子,"我们都有超长的车道,"他解释说,"只是跳过栅栏更快。"

我点点头，跟着他越过围墙进入另一个花园，然后进入一个更大的豪宅，但是穿过一扇门，那扇门就是厨房。

"嘿，阿尔弗雷德。"蒂姆对一个西装革履的做饼干的老人微笑着说。

那人友好地点点头,"提摩西少爷。这位一定是威廉少爷，我是阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。"

"阿尔弗雷德是布鲁斯的管家,"蒂姆告诉我,"但他更像一个爷爷。"

"您过奖了，先生。"阿尔弗雷德微笑着说。

我也对他笑了笑,"很高兴见到你，潘尼沃斯先生。"

"我也一样，年轻的先生，请叫我阿尔弗雷德。"他点点头，继续他的烘焙。

我跟着蒂姆走出厨房，来到一个房间，里面有一个大楼梯，还有一盏难以置信的水晶吊灯，上面挂着一个男人。

"嗨，迪克!"蒂姆向那个头朝下的人喊道。

迪克听到蒂姆的声音转过身来，然后翻了个身，完美地落在我们面前,"嘿，提米，嘿，提米的双胞胎兄弟"，然后他把我们俩拥抱在一起。

我对自己微笑，也许蒂姆找到了他自己的家庭而不是他父母的家庭，"我是比利，很高兴见到你，迪克。"

他一松开手，就把提姆和我的头发弄得乱七八糟,"我也很高兴认识你，比利。"

等等，迪克.……我朝他咧嘴一笑,"等等，你是一个飞翔的格雷森，对吧?"

他微笑着点了点头,"是的！你怎么知道的？媒体也不怎么谈论我的家族了。"

"福西特市有一个社区中心，有人捐赠了一整套杂技表演，乔治在那里做志愿者多年，教我们如何表演杂技。他告诉我们他小时候是如何逃到马戏团的，飞翔的格雷森教会了他如何飞翔，并且让他参加了表演。"。

"是的，爸爸告诉了我他的朋友乔治的事,"迪克点点头,"我想知道他发生了什么事。"

蒂姆微笑着转向我,"迪克也在教我怎么飞。我们这里有一套，想试试吗?"

我点了点头，迪克咧嘴笑了笑，然后侧手翻着走进大厅。

如果我认为乔治在空中的表现很神奇，那么迪克就是在空中出生的。我从没见过除了夜翼以外的人能像迪克一样做出空中飞人的动作。

在阿尔弗雷德叫我们吃晚饭之前，我们大部分时间都和迪克在一起，教我们如何飞行。在脱掉蒂姆的运动服和淋浴后，我们去吃晚饭。

当我们走进大餐厅时，布鲁斯·韦恩微笑着说:"看起来你玩得很开心。"。

迪克高兴地点点头，坐在杰森旁边，看着布鲁斯,"是的！比利多年来一直在社区中心表演杂技，他向我展示了他所知道的东西，还教了他一些。"

"社区中心?"杰森问道。

"我的父母——我猜是收养我的人，在我六岁的时候就去世了，当我继承遗产的时候，我的叔叔把我赶了出去。"我耸耸肩,"一个年长的街头孩子告诉我，社区中心对所有人开放，免费教孩子们体育和其他东西，他们提供免费膳食，而且这是一种摆脱寒冷的方式，所以我把大部分空闲时间都花在了那里。"那里很有趣，我结交了一些很棒的朋友。

"你似乎对你叔叔的所作所为并不十分生气。"布鲁斯说。

"沉浸在过去，心怀怨恨只会让你生气,"我笑着说,"如果叔叔不想要我，那是他的选择，我能做的就是自己做出选择，不要像他那样。"

每个人都笑了,"聪明的话"蒂姆点点头。

"我也花时间在街上"杰森告诉我。

迪克哼了一声,"别开玩笑了。爸爸发现你偷他的车胎后收养了你。"

杰森骄傲地笑着说:"在我被抓住之前，我已经把他们中的三个弄出来了。"

布鲁斯也在微笑，不是他在媒体面前的微笑，而是我认为可能是他真正的微笑。他很自豪他的儿子几乎偷了所有的轮胎。

晚餐时间充满了闲聊----我主要和杰森聊天，比较我们在街上的不同时光，比较哥谭的街和福西特的街的不同。

晚饭后，我跟着大家去剧院，我们一起看电影。

"你想回去吗?"看完最后一部电影后，蒂姆不情愿地问道。

"是的，我们应该回去。"我同意，并不是真的想回去。这一天是我想象中有兄弟，爸爸和爷爷的样子，我不想回到那个冰冷的空房子。但是即使我可以留下来，我也不能，我注意到这个地方的安全，我永远不会在巡逻的时候不被发现。

他点点头，然后从桌子上拿起一本书,"我几天前把这个落在这里了，你介意我们去我的房间把它收起来吗?"

"我不介意。"我微笑着跟着他上了楼。

他的房间被漆成了红色和黄色，里面有书和海报，还有一些零散的半成品，床上还有蝙蝠侠的床单。这是一间卧室，这个地方才是他的家。

他先把书放在书架上，然后再把我想要的借给我。

我们翻墙回去，说晚安，然后回到各自的房间。我等了40分钟才爬上屋顶。

我正要说我的话时，看到蒂姆从他自己的窗户爬出来，回到韦恩家。但是为什么呢？他就在那儿，晚上这个时候他只会睡觉。

  
第二天早上我们一起吃了早饭，(他没有说任何关于偷偷溜出去的事)，然后又翻墙过去了。

"嘿"杰森点点头当我们走进去,"迪基说服我加入你今天的空中飞人。"迪克坐在杰森旁边，对我们微笑。

"酷"我咧嘴一笑,"期待着"他们看着蒂姆，我不妨直接问,"嘿，提米，我昨晚看见你偷偷溜回来，我很好奇为什么?"

"哦,"蒂姆的眼睛睁大了，他不知道该说什么,"你看——"

"别费劲撒谎了"布鲁斯告诉他走进房间,"比利，你知道我的保安系统也在监视蒂姆的房子，包括屋顶"他看着他的儿子们,"比利是神奇队长。"

他们知道，恐慌在我心中蔓延！我看着我的双胞胎兄弟和他名义上的兄弟们，他们看起来……松了一口气，又觉得好笑？

"看来你和比利的共同点比你想象的要多。"迪克咧嘴一笑。布鲁斯看着我,"我是蝙蝠侠。蒂姆就是罗宾。"

那么迪克就是夜翼而杰森是红头罩。我微笑着，我有一个兄弟，我不需要对他保留我生命的一半，他和我生活在同一个世界。

"比利，"布鲁斯开始,"蒂姆就像我的儿子，你也是我的家人。如果你愿意，你也可以在你父母不在的时候留在这里，我愿意为你制定训练计划。"

"你太依赖你的能力了,"杰森告诉我,"我在想，如果你不是很强壮，你就不会拥有这些能力。你应该能够在没有他们的情况下战斗。"

我笑了，是的，我可以适应这个家庭。

阿尔弗雷德在门口说:"我去准备提摩西少爷隔壁的房间。"


End file.
